Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball
:This article is about a book. For its adaptation, see Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (film) Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball is a 2000 superhero novel. It is the fourth novel in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. It was written by author Rita Christensen and released on July 1, 2000. The third features of the heroes and villains takes off battle against The Magic Ball of Good or Evil. It is a sequel to Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge and it is followed by Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power. A film adaptation of the book was released on November 2005. Plot After taking their summer, The Jane Hoop Elementary gang spots The Magic Ball. The gang has been ran and grabbed the treasure how gets even stolen by Dr. Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman taking treasure away from them. Now Catwoman has the final treasure within using baby cats to causing to put people on control to destroy Cincinnati as for everyone dies for the volcano attacks when Catwoman starts taking over the world. The Base was completely destroyed by Catwoman and the gang alone during in the rain once Danny would leave his friends never become a hero forever. Belle was plan with Catwoman that she would make her queen of Cincinnati Ohio by using the power of the Magic Ball source it's power. However, Catwoman wishes on it making the Gang's base destroyed. The gang were shocked that they think that Goldenman were killed in there. After that, Danny and Alec were talking about that Catwoman must have source the power from the Magic Ball as they attack Danny's friends. Danny to saved the world and his friends. Danny has been tricking Catwoman taking Magic Ball away from her and she was defeated and Danny saved the world and everyone turns back to normal that Catwoman, Shego and Monkey-Man has been going back to jail how Danny puts a treasure with most treasures activated power to create water of health. During a defeating save the world, Danny has been tricking Catwoman taking blue monkey away from her and she was defeated and Danny saved the world and everyone turns back to normal that Catwoman, Shego and Monkey-Man has been going back to jail how Danny puts a treasure with most treasures activated power to create water of health. Rebecca flips the coin to the lake making her only wish after Alec granted wish to recreate Their Base by soon. Danny would never take more wishes for Rebecca and Alec make the magic gone forever, but never forever. Characters Development Christensen have came back and published for this new book after 5 years of her second and first. Christensen now writes in this story. After Goldenman apologies from the preceding novel, Catwoman starts faces off battle with Danny and the Jane Hoop Elementary Heroes. when solve a adventure of the powerful weapon uses for good and evil, The Magic Ball, which hidden on Morphin the Power. In the climax, Danny's five friends as his family were attacked by Belle and Shego. Danny must save the world, his home and his friends by Catwoman, who is able to stop her saves everything. Goldenman becomes Danny's Godfather and Rebecca and Alec's boss also goes to Cory and Jaquille. Meanwhile, The Magic Ball was created of God, want everyone to make wish come true, and has been fallen in Morphin the Power. Release and Sequel Production for the fourth book is on hiatus while Christensen is heading to college for studies in 1998. Christensen worldwide published in US in July 2, 1999 and worldwide published The Magic Ball in UK in July 1, 2000. The book is followed by Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power, which was released on June 30, 2001 first in the US. Editions Bloomsbury (United Kingdom, Australia, Canada etc.) *ISBN 0-7475-4624-X Hardcover *ISBN 0-7475-5099-9 Paperback *ISBN 0-7475-7450-2 Hardcover (adult edition) *ISBN 0-7475-7450-2 Paperback (adult edition) Scholastic (United States etc.) *ISBN 0-439-13959-7 Hardcover *ISBN 0-439-13960-0 Paperback Film adaptation Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball, the fourth film in the series, was released on November 11, 2005. It was directed by Chris Weitz. Blake Brown, Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie reprised their roles. It grossed $104 million in its opening weekend, and grossed $894 million worldwide, becoming the second highest-grossing film of 2005 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Goblet_of_Fire_(film) Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire]. Sequel Four years later, Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power was released on June 30, 2001. Christensen announced the fifth book in summer 1999. She begins writing in summer 2000 and finished in early 2001. References #^ "Honor roll:Fantasy books". Award Annals. 2007-08-15. Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b 1999: Accio Quote!, the largest archive of J.K. Rowling interviews on the web #^ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: Pre-release #^ 2000: Accio Quote!, the largest archive of J.K. Rowling interviews on the web #^ J.K. Rowling explains why Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was the hardest to write | Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire | Book News | Books | Entertainment Weekly #^ 2001: Accio Quote!, the largest archive of J.K. Rowling interviews on the web External links *''The Magic Ball'' book website Category:2000s novels Category:Superhero novels Category:2000 novels Category:Sequel novels Category:Jane Hoop Elementary books